<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hers to Guide by dreamsandlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906998">Hers to Guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove'>dreamsandlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frenchie/Kimiko [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(-ish), 02x08, Acceptance, Arousal, Coda, Coda 02x08, Communication, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frenchie’s POV, Gen, Gentleness, Hope, Praise Kink, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Softness, Sweetness, Tenderness, Truth, Vulnerability, committed - Freeform, connection, ehh..love adjacent, learning, light - Freeform, loving relationship, one bed, they’re getting there, well - there are 2 beds but they only use 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>++UPDATED++<br/>Kimiko communicates her truth to Frenchie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimiko/Frenchie, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Moyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frenchie/Kimiko [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hers to Guide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>*EDIT:</b> Most typos should be fixed. 🤞</p><p>Coda s2ep8; 02x08 (I stand by it). </p><p>Typically my writing consists of fluff and smut (always loving/intimate/playful). For some reason, the slow burn between Kimiko and Frenchie is where it’s at right now. I may never have a x-rated-fluff fic for them, but I will definitely hint at their passion/connection no matter where their story goes. </p><p>Not betaed. All mistakes are my own.  </p><p>I hope you enjoy it! 💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a night of dancing, spinning and twirling in one another’s arms, Kimiko and Frenchie rent a respectable room for a few nights. </p><p><br/>
There are two beds, but as the days go by, often they end up sharing one.</p><p> </p><p>The two have been fairly chaste so far, only kisses and caressing skin. Skirting around the obvious erogenous zones. Taking their time, all of this new to them. </p><p> </p><p>Frenchie doesn’t want to push, doesn’t want this to be like other relationships. He wants more, for her and for himself. </p><p> </p><p>Going slowly, really learning one another’s bodies, is uncharted water. Intoxicating. Exciting. The idea of what they could have…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t get ahead of yourself. Don’t put that pressure on her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He kisses down Kimiko’s neck, making sure to press his lips and tongue firmly against her luscious skin. Just the way she likes. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he’s a good lover, has been praised by previous partners regarding his skill and attentiveness, but with Kimiko it’s different. It’s more intense. Her feedback is deliberate, intentional, and therefore more meaningful than anyone one else’s. It’s mind boggling, how she rules him so easily. How much he gives to her, trusting her completely.   </p><p> </p><p>Shouldn’t he be more jaded, more cynical of the world? Shouldn't the idea of true intimacy and connection be foreign or even repugnant? Shouldn’t he doubt or dismiss the <em> rightness </em> of all this? Why does she override every single self preservation instinct he has? How is it possible that his mangled heart can beat for her? He’s lost to the logic, lost to her wiles, and hasn’t put up any real fight to figure it all out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What would be the point?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It just is. </p><p> </p><p>She is. </p><p> </p><p>They are. </p><p> </p><p>The sensation of her warm beneath his lips pulls him from his insecurities, as he refocuses his attention back to driving her wild. Kimiko’s writhing body, the way her fingers clench onto his shoulder, the way her legs tighten instinctively around his hips (as if he’d move away from her for any reason). </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing better. Mon coeur.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No sex yet, not even sexual acts, but it’s by far the most arousing experience of Frenchie’s life. And that’s saying something!  </p><p> </p><p>Too soon, she presses her thumb to his lips, and with a quick nip he looks up at her. </p><p> </p><p>She signs to him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re so good, sweetheart. Feels </em> so <em> good.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Averting his eyes, her hand moves to lift his chin, waiting for him to hold her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>She continues. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I adore you, Serge. So sexy. Beautiful.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s <em> too </em> much, he bows his head. Overwhelmed by her openness. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, but firmly, Kimiko cradles his face. After a beat, her hands move again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t look away.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kimiko...mon coeur. I-I can’t. It’s...too difficult...t-to accept the things you say to me.”</p><p><br/>
His voice is a broken croak, but he knows she hears him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You must. It’s my truth. You deserve to know how I feel and what I see when I look at you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eyes brimming with unshed tears, she delicately wipes away the wetness, fingertips brushing against his lashes and cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Would you deny me this?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No never, mon amour.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, blinking slowly. Using the special sign for his name, hands resting over her heart, eyes vulnerable, face sincere. </p><p> </p><p>“K-Kimiko...I...I don’t have the words...” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I do.” </em>
</p><p><em><br/>
</em> Her expression is set with determination. <em><br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Someday I’ll say them out loud to you. Get my voice back and you’ll hear all the words over and over, but for now you must look and watch so you can know.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oui. Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>He sounds hoarse, even to his own ears, but he’s trying. He’ll put forth the effort to battle his lifetime of doubt and poor self worth...for her. </p><p> </p><p>He is hers. </p><p> </p><p>Always. </p><p> </p><p>While he’s the one tending to her, they both know she’s in control, reining in her supe powers and managing him. Grinning to himself, Frenchie considers it quite amazing that he, <em> the great lover</em>, is utterly undone and joyfully at the beck and call of a fierce warrior. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I never stood a chance.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without the ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ to indicate what she likes, he has to be acutely aware of her reactions. Mindful of the goosebumps on her skin, the shaking of her body, the stuttered cadence of her breath as her arousal builds. He has to learn to read her in a distinctly unique way, and he’s more than up for the challenge. </p><p> </p><p>All of this is a priceless gift in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>There's a rubber band around his left wrist, just in case he ever does something she doesn’t like or wants to stop. Easily within her grasp, she can snap it against his skin and he’ll immediately obey.</p><p> </p><p>Frenchie knows he sometimes confuses the sensation of pain with pleasure, not always aware of his own limits. The stimuli easily becomes tangled in his mind, and it can be challenging for him to differentiate harm/injury from sex play. He wants to make sure Kimiko always feels comfortable and confident that he will respect her boundaries. </p><p> </p><p>It’s more likely he’ll ignore his own stopping points than cross hers, but still he wants her to have the tools to temper his actions. Obviously Kimiko has supe strength if she needs it, but has been quite clear in her refusal to use it against him. The rubber band on his wrist is their compromise. </p><p> </p><p>Amongst the tenderness and consideration, his lover does leave marks on his body and Frenchie adores it. The crescent shaped bruises, like tattoos, dug into his flesh. When she sinks her teeth sink into the palm of his hand, stinging, but never causing injury. Making sure to cue him into her rising passion and wanton needs, by tightening her legs or lacing their fingers together, only sweet soreness left behind. Truth be told, he’s mad for it, all of it, welcoming each indication of her pleasure, carried on his skin with pride.  There’s never been a more beautiful thing. </p><p> </p><p>The idea that someday they may continue the exploration of one another, him being allowed to worship her body like the goddess she is (and the unspoken promise of bringing her off, over and over) is the most delicious aphrodisiac he could ever imagine. </p><p> </p><p>For now, he’ll show his adoration in smaller, but no less important ways. Carding his fingers through her hair when she sleeps, remembering the spots that always make her squirm beneath him, and cherishing the opportunity to touch her with the utmost respect and care. Giving her all the leeway in the world, because he suspects she’s well worth the wait. </p><p> </p><p>He’ll try to accept her gentle words and hold them close. To not reject or question what she expresses to him. It’s hard for Frenchie to receive praise at face value, but he’ll be brave for her. Kimiko doesn’t ‘say’ things she doesn’t mean, and he must be worth something if she <em> sees </em> him, right? </p><p> </p><p>Nestled between her thighs, rubbing his fingers and lips over her silky skin, Frenchie knows he’d wait an eternity for her to be ready. </p><p> </p><p>For Kimiko to want more from him, to welcome him in. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All the time for you, love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He is hers to guide, and honestly, Frenchie wouldn’t want it any other way. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! 💗 </p><p>Please feel free to leave feedback or make a request/suggestion. 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>